


Poem - Prologue - Book 1

by GlassesG33k



Series: Prologue - Book 1 [1]
Category: AU - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Fandom, Stargate - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embarrassment, G33k - Freeform, Gen, Glasses, Glasses Geek - Freeform, GlassesG33k - Freeform, Libertine, Libertines - Freeform, M on M Romance, M&M - Freeform, MxM - Freeform, Poetry, Shame, Vampires, Vamps, geek, poem, self hate, vamp, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesG33k/pseuds/GlassesG33k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter titles in a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem - Prologue - Book 1

> **Jigsaw Memory**  
>  **Feigning Happy, You &Me**  
>  **Don't let me know**  
>  **that**  
>  **Three Months Later**  
>  **It'll all be**  
>  **Numb Silence**  
>  **please**  
> 
> 
> **Stay away from me**  
> 


End file.
